The Challenge
by MsKittyCullen
Summary: My entry for the Obsession Contest. Bella will do anything to show Edward her love, it doesn't matter how far she will have to go - she'll do it, because he loves her just as much. Or does he? ExB, Lemons, dark themes.


**Obsession One-Shot Contest**

**Title: The Challenge  
**

**MsKittyCullen**

**Characters:Bella and Edward  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight.  
**

**

* * *

**

I broke into your room - I broke down in my room.

Touched your belongings there - and left a lock of my hair

Another sign for you

You screamed into my face, get the hell out of my place

Another sign for me? Can you forgive me?

For not understanding your ways.

**Obsession - Siouxsie and the Banshees **

**

* * *

****Summary:** Bella will do anything to show Edward her love, it doesn't matter how far she will have to go - she'll do it, because he loves her just as much. Or does he? ExB Lemons, dark themes.

**Warning: This story contains sensitive and sexual themes. I wouldn't suggest this one-shot if you're under 18. You have been warned. **

* * *

He snatched the royal blue flask from the bench and squirted water into his mouth.

It was a sign. He knew that royal blue was my favorite color, which was why he chose to use that flask. The way he touched the flask with his strong fingers and the way his eyelids closed as he appreciated the cool liquid running down his throat - he had finally told me.

That was when I knew it. I knew at that precise moment that he loved me. A tear rolled down my cheek in sheer happiness.

It was 4.27 on a Thursday afternoon, and I was sitting on the benches watching him play basketball - just like the rest of the girls. He always pretended not to notice me, but that was him challenging me. He challenged my devotion in so many ways, but he needed to know that I would always be faithful to him. _Always._

He ran back into the court. He knew what he did to me, and my heart fluttered erratically.

"I love you..." I whispered to myself.

"Edward, baby, win for me!" Lauren whooped. She was standing up on the bench, clapping her hands together, and giggling like a little girl. She always chanted his name, over and over again, every basketball practice. That was going to stop, and it was going to stop soon.

My fists tightened just staring at her. She thought she could get his attention by wearing short skirts and push-up bras. Edward would never go for that - he would never go for somebody so dim and moronic.

Besides, he loved _me_. He just didn't know how to phrase it yet. But I can be patient. I have been patient for exactly seventeen months and six days - ever since his beauty graced me when he first arrived in my Biology class.

That memory was still vivid in my mind - so fresh. He entered the classroom with Miss Cope, and I remembered her timid voice and his warm, velvety words ringing out. Why did I think that he would be another jerk? Consequent of this thought, I didn't look up immediately when he talked, and I will always be apologetic for that. That was the first mistake I made to rupture our relationship, but he gave me a second chance.

I heard his sturdy footsteps closing in on my seat. That was the moment when I finally looked up - and my breath hitched.

I was staring into the face of an Adonis. His smoldering green eyes caught me off guard, making my pen fall innocently out of my grasp. He had me then, he had all of me. He could have asked me to do anything, and I would have done it.

He wasn't like any of the other guys at Forks High. He was tall, lean, and had a lazy grin curved around his face that made me blush. He had scruffy bronze hair that should never be allowed to be tamed and a manly thick jaw.

My heart thudded like crazy when he pulled his chair out.

"Hey," he smoothly greeted me. I remembered thinking "_Is he talking to me."_ Nobody talked to me, and that was the way I liked it, but somebody like him giving me the time of day seemed utterly surreal.

"Hello," I replied. My voice was tentative and croaky - I hadn't spoken once that day. I suddenly cleared the phlegm from my throat.

I heard giggles and rustling noises spreading around the classroom. My eyes found it hard to tear away from Edward, but I managed. That was mistake number two. I bet he thought I hated him, but I didn't know how much I was in love with him at that moment. My feelings were messed up. I wished he knew that.

The classroom kept turning to look at him, and when he caught their eye contact, they would snap their heads right around. He looked back at me nervously.

"Is everybody like this in Forks?" he asked with a mocking edge to his tone.

I sucked in a breath to find some confidence. "Yeah, pretty much. It's a small town so...you know what small towns are like." I actually managed to form a smile. I hoped he interpreted it the way I intended him to.

Nothing was said for a while as Mr. Banner told everybody to quiet down. I was watching Edward from the corner of my eye, thinking of everything I should say to him. _Everything I wanted to do to him._

"Would you like a pen?" I asked, already having my pencil case opened under his face.

His effervescent eyes stared at me for a couple of seconds. They were the best couple of seconds of my life, and then he looked down at my selection of pens.

He smiled. "Uh, thanks." He picked the royal blue pen with yellow stars. That was my favorite pen, and _he_ picked it to use. We were destined.

I opened my mouth to say 'no problem' or 'you're welcome', but nothing came out. My nerves got the better of me, so I nodded instead. That was my third and last mistake; because that was the last time I spoke to him.

The rest of the lesson I was lost in thought. He had changed me, but for the better. I had a more significant purpose in life, and it was all because of him.

That night I didn't go to sleep. I _couldn't _go to sleep. My mind was fixed on him and the way he had looked at me. His eyes were filled with hurt because I didn't notice him when he was introduced to the class. That thought tortured me, and it was because he gave me one look. His eyes were filled with mystery and beauty, something that nobody else could ever possess. I wanted him so much.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered to myself as I watched Edward's magnificence dominate the basketball game.

I raised my camera and stared at him through the lens, zooming in on him. He was showing off for me, but he didn't have to. The camera took the photo with a _snap._ Nobody ever asked me what I was doing because they thought that I was a 'nerd' who was on the newspaper team.

None of that seemed to have mattered, because now I knew.

Edward needed me.

* * *

I uploaded the photos onto my computer. Save. Print.

I had exactly seven albums that were filled with photos of him. I was so proud, so proud of the work I had done. If only he knew how much work I did for him - for _us_.

He would soon.

Tonight would be the night. There was a party two blocks away, and the school body had been buzzing about the party for the past week. I lived in a small town, and parties were a big deal. I was never a party goer, but I knew Edward would be there. My man would be in the midst of harlequin girls whose only objective was to get into a man's pants.

In the past, that really bugged me. I hated to even think about him being with a girl that wasn't me… her all-to-eager lips crushing on his perfect ones...her fake-tanned legs intertwining with his... her hands rubbing over him in a way that would never do justice to how much he was worth. She would suck on his neck, trying to form a mark that showed she had been there, done that...she'd make him moan...

"Goddamn it!" I screamed, punching my desk.

I pushed my computer chair from underneath me, gritting my teeth. My chest moved up and down, consumed with fury. All I could think about was all those slutty girls with their greasy hands over my Edward!

I growled, clenching my fists, and I smacked them on my forehead. Again, again and again! I wanted those images gone!

I was going to be there tonight. I was going to protect Edward from those bitches.

My eyes were filled with hot, frustrated tears as I stomped over to my wardrobe. My hands rifled through my clothes, but I had nothing suitable. Why was there nothing I could wear!

I needed to wear something provocative to upstage those girls, but I didn't have any luck finding attire that could be classed as sexy. I only had one option: to wear the dress I wore for my mom's wedding. It was a baby blue dress that had ruffles on the sleeves, and it ended right above my knees.

I wanted to cry… this dress wasn't going to turn heads, but it was better than a polo shirt and slacks.

When I was changed, I nibbled at the ends of my nails - it was a habit of mine when I was confused or nervous. I sat myself down before my vanity table mirror and worried about what to do with my hair.

I had to make everything perfect.

I combed through my brown tresses. That was a start, but I needed a new style. I weaved my fingers through the back of my hair, seeing if it would look nice if it was up. I huffed; it made my head look like a pea.

I was going to have to keep it down. There was no originality in that; I had it down every day.

Then, I remembered the slides my mother gave me for my seventeenth birthday. They had rhinestones dazzling on them, and I had never found a suitable occasion to wear them. I was sure Edward would love to see me in them. I seized them out of my neatly organized drawer that had the rest of my hair necessities, and then I opened the emerald velvety box that reminded me of Edward's intense eyes. I smiled. I loved it when everything came together in the end. I swept my hair to my left shoulder and glided the slides through my dark curls. Perfect.

Before I left my room, I smoothed rouge on my lips, hoping that it completed my look. I locked my door behind me, since I really _hated_ people going through my possessions. Just the thought of anyone touching my belongings made me angry.

I padded downstairs in my silver kitten-heels, and suddenly I heard cutlery being jingled in the kitchen: Charlie was home. I knew I would have to make an appearance before I left.

I nudged the door open, and saw him stirring a mug of steaming coffee. His head spun around when he heard the creak of the door.

"I'm going out," I told him. I always thought that being blunt was the best way of getting things over and done with.

His eyes scrutinized my clothing, and my cheeks burned.

"You're going out?" He repeated warily.

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"What in God's name are you wearing, Bella?" he asked.

I pinched my lips together, feeling angered by his response. "I'm going to a party."

Before he could say another word, I slammed the door. I didn't hate Charlie, but I definitely didn't like him. He didn't cook, he didn't clean, he didn't even _try._ There was no wonder why my mom left. All he ever did was go to work and then mope around the house feeling sorry for himself.

Sometimes I wished that mom had taken me with her, but as soon as I thought that I would then mentally scold myself. I was here because of Edward; if he could read my mind, he would have never signaled me his love.

I slammed the front door behind me, and started to walk to the party.

The straps on my shoes dug into the heels of my feet with every step, but it didn't matter. It was all for Edward. No pain would compare to the feelings of being in his warm embrace.

The first sign that I was near the party was the loud, thunderous music being roared into the atmosphere.

Then, I saw numerous teenagers crowding outside in attire that didn't match my own - it made me nervous, but only a little bit. _I wasn't here for them._ I walked up the pathway, cautiously, keeping my concentration on the front door. I ignored the low mumbles, gasps, and taunting cackles that were being shot in my direction.

When I entered the house, the attention was still on me. I was there for Edward - not to entertain the masses of brainless teenagers, but I felt my dress was doing the entertaining without me having to say anything.

All of a sudden, a sweaty arm lunged over my shoulders, and I was hit by the smell of breathy bourbon.

"Look who it is..." Mike Newton's voice droned in my ear. I gazed at him in disgust; he was staring at me beneath his eyelashes in an uncivilized manner.

"Get the hell off me," I hissed through my teeth. His eyes broadened slightly, and then a lazy grin followed.

"Come on, I see you in class. Aren't you just a little bit curious - I know I am," his voice slurred.

"No, I'm not curious," I snapped.

"Come on, Swan..." His beer-ridden breath brushed past my ear, and I became aware of his wandering hands, sliding up my body, making their way to my breasts.

I shoved him away from me, horrified. What if Edward saw? He would think I was a whore.

"Don't talk to me ever again!" I spat out, and stampeded out of the room. I heard his laughter bellow - that act was _intentiona__l_.

Tears were prickling in my eyes. Mike was trying to ruin everything. Edward would be so disappointed if he saw that, but he had to know that he was the only one.

Then it hit me. This was another challenge Edward set for me, using Newton as an obstacle. I needed to remember that being with Edward wouldn't be so easy.

I pinched my fingers on the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I had to breathe in and breathe out. I was here to make things right between Edward and I - not to get provoked by a sex driven moron. As I reopened my eyes again, everything felt perfect.

Edward was in a crowd of people with a beer in hand. He looked merry, and had his shirt open to reveal his fine abdomen. I had never seen him like that before. My eyes eloped with his body, and I had a sudden urge to whisper kisses across his beauty, marking him mine.

A high pitch cackle interrupted every heavenly thought I had, and the sound made my blood boil.

Lauren was hanging around my Edward like poison ivy, shrieking with laughter at everything he said.

I started biting my nails, concocting a plan in my head. That was another one of Edward's challenges. He wanted me to find a way to lure that witch off him. He wanted me to save him.

The kitchen door swung open, banging onto the wall. My head snapped around to see who it was. Tyler Crowley had just walked into the room, and his eyes glimmered when he saw Lauren. I knew that was my chance.

I walked over to the drinks table, and Tyler soon joined me. He looked up at me with the same perplexed stare that everybody else had been showing since I arrived.

"Drink?" I purred, holding a bottle of burgundy wine.

His thick eyebrows pushed together, but only briefly.

"Sure, why not," he replied. He took a second glance at me while I poured the dark liquid into a plastic cup. "What are you doing at this party anyway? I thought this wasn't your scene."

"Aren't we getting a little old for labeling people?" I answered. Tyler looked sheepish for a second. "Edward and Lauren sound like they're having a good time," I added.

His eyes glazed over with jealousy, and that made my insides warmer. I picked up two beers, the same brand that Edward was drinking, and I quickly opened them.

"Wait, I'm just going to..." his sentence was left in the air as he left me to hurry over to Lauren.

As I watched him move with haste, I couldn't help but pop my foot out. That wasn't the plan, but temptation overrode my feelings. He didn't notice my actions, as I could tell from his clumsy movements that he was intoxicated. I soon felt the curve of his shoe twist around my ankle.

"Laur- -" His body lurched forward, and his hand stretched out to grab Lauren. She shot her head back in dismay as the dark liquid from his cup sprayed into the air, finding its way onto Lauren's glowing, white dress.

She screamed, "OhmyGod! Oh - my - God!" I had the sudden urge to throw her a thesaurus. "You've fucking ruined my dress, Tyler!"

I tried to suppress my laughter, but a smile ached in my cheeks. It was almost impossible to control myself as I watched Tyler scramble to his feet. It didn't matter, my laughter got lost with the taunting giggles that were released due to the scene that I created. Even Edward was laughing. Pride radiated through my body.

"You're going to have to buy me a new dress!" Lauren screeched at Tyler.

His eyes widened. He had blown it. Lauren raced out of the room on the brink of tears, and Tyler was repetitively apologizing while he chased after her.

I only wanted Lauren to get distracted; I didn't know what urge made me trip Tyler up.

Edward was now alone, still bemused by what I did.

I had waited for this moment for so long. The opportunity was there in front of me, ready for me. He was waiting.

The beers were still clutched between my fingers, and I had them outstretched in front of me as I soldiered towards my love.

"Edward," I said. His name escaping from my lips tasted like honey.

"Uh, hi there..." I knew he wanted to say my name. I knew he wanted to experience the same feelings I did when I spoke his name aloud. But he was too scared.

"It's Bella." I then smiled. I wanted to show him - no, to _teach_ him how easy it could be.

"Oh, right..." a smile was quirking around the edges of his kissable mouth, "So is that for me?" He nodded his head towards the bottle.

I nearly lost the challenge. My concentration was entranced by his dreamy face. "Yes, of course." I gave him the bottle.

"Cheers babe, you're such a doll," he purred. This seemed so right in every single way that I wanted to break down and cry right in front of him to show him how much this meant to me.

"There's a lot I want to say to you," I said softly.

He looked confused, but I knew that he was scared - I was scared too.

"Oh really? You usually don't say anything." He drank more of his beer. It was another one of his signals. I must have been doing something right.

"Oh Edward, don't be like that." I took a step closer to him. He smelled of the aftershave that he got for Christmas. "...You know what about."

I placed my beer on the counter. Alcohol would never help me.

"I don't think I do..." Why was he wearing a bemused expression? He was hurting me everytime he denied our love by wearing that look on his face.

"Don't make me say it, Edward," I told him gently.

"Do you want to talk in another room?" He immediately said.

I nodded my head. He finally understood. I followed him through the crowds, feeling so proud. I was on the receiving end of scowls and confounded stares, but that was because they were all jealous, because I was _his_ girl and he was _mine._

He led me up the stairs, and it took all my courage to entwine my fingers with his. The texture of his skin against mine sent a warm glow through me. He stared down at my hand; I could see the excitement emerging in his eyes. It was what he had wanted for a long time, and after he signaled me his love - how could I deny him anything?

All of the months of hard labor seemed to be coming together right at that moment, all of the information I found out about Edward so I could show him how dedicated I was to our relationship. I found out where he used to live (Chicago), and who his friends were (he had three best friends: Aro, Garrett and Liam). And then I found out what his favorite meal was (it was pepper and garlic gnocci, since he came from an Italian family) and what color bed sheets he slept in (crimson red with white horizontal stripes).

He led me down the hallway into an empty room. The room seemed more peaceful than the rest of the house, which was vibrating with hormones. It was just me and him, and that was all I could have asked for.

He turned around and gave me a hard stare. He had a twinkle in his eye, and I hungered after his voice.

"You like me, don't you Bella?" he drawled, he then took a few clumsy steps closer. We were like two jigsaw pieces, finally finding each other.

I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks. "Edward." _Why was he asking me these questions when he knew?_ "'Like' doesn't do justice for my feelings."

His green irises flared. "Right, I see." He drained the rest of his beer and slid it onto a nearby table.

I wanted him to say more, but he was closing in on me.

I could hear his sweet breath growing louder, and I anticipated his lips.

I wanted to melt with him. Finally, our love would be consummated. I clasped my hand on his cheek; his skin felt as magnificent as it looked. He leaned into my face, and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I pouted my mouth slightly, and then felt his smooth lips connect with mine. The kiss tied up my life's loose ends - I was right for not leaving with my mom seventeen months ago.

I tasted the beer in his mouth as his hot tongue massaged mine. Our kisses became more intense and greedier, and I felt the wetness growing between my legs. His hands roughly grabbed my waist, and then they curved around my rear, pulling me to his body. The heat being exchanged between us was powerful; it was like our souls were twisting together with our kisses. His hands crept up my body, making their way to my breasts. I exhaled a ragged breath between kisses, and I felt that my dress suddenly had loosened - he had unzipped me. I felt so happy that he wanted this as badly as I did.

His erection was sticking into my leg when we kissed again. All of those warm feelings that I had felt frequently when I thought of Edward rushed through my body again. My dress fell to my feet, and the cool air propelled rough goosebumps down my spine.

We were so close - I wondered if he knew how fast my heart beat for him?

His gaze fell onto my breasts, and he sucked in his bottom lip. Then, his hands reached out and rubbed them; I enjoyed him touching me like that.

Since his shirt was partially open, it took me only seconds to tear the flimsy material off his body, revealing his olive skinned torso. He was beautifully toned - not too bulky, but lean with palpable muscles. He grabbed me again, staggering towards the bed.

I wanted him inside me. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. He unbuckled his belt and trousers, while I lay on the bed, biting my bottom lip. Then he quickly unveiled his hard length. My fantasies didn't do him justice.

I reached the back of my bra, unhooked it, and quickly threw the garment off the bed. I felt nervous, I'd never been so intimate with a male, but most of all, I hoped he liked what he saw.

Edward's eyes lowered onto my chest. "Nice tits," he commented.

"I'm all for you," I spoke softly. Edward suddenly laughed at my comment, as if it was humorous. Why was he covering up his feelings like that?

"Thanks, babe." He then climbed over my body, so that I felt _all_ of him on my bare skin. He gazed at my breasts a few moments longer with a childish smirk on his face. Then he bent down and rubbed his face in my chest.

"Ah, man," he groaned. I swallowed, feeling the nerves ripple through me. I started to feel his teeth graze across my breasts, and it made me hotter. After he finished tickling his beautiful locks on my breasts, he reconnected with my face.

"So...," he began. "You gonna suck it?"

I stared down at his hard dick, which was demanding my attention, and it suddenly dawned on me that I had to _show_ him how much I could pleasure him. I had never performed a sexual act with anyone before, but I had read stuff on the internet, so I wasn't entirely clueless.

He quirked an eyebrow, and I gently nodded in response. _Bella, you need to prove yourself._ Edward rolled over onto the bed and gestured to his dick with a grin. I pushed my fists into the mattress, to lever myself up, and then lowered my head onto the nib of his cock. I hoped all the technique I had learned would pay off.

I placed my hand on his length. It didn't feel as I expected it to - his skin felt easier to work with than I imagined. And apparently, just from the mere touch of my hand on him, he felt some sort of pleasure.

As I caressed him, I rolled my tongue over his nib. His breath hitched, and that excited me. _I was making him feel this way._

I then plunged my mouth down his length. He made me choke when he pushed my head down to his base, but I resumed. I had to show him that I cared.

A salty taste occurred in my mouth - I guessed that was the pre-cum. I tried to moan, because I thought that would be what he wanted. I felt a tear escaping the side of my eye - it was finally happening, Edward and me. I was his girlfriend, finally, we'd be together.

He started to buck into my mouth, and I felt his length touching the back of my throat. His fingers wrapped tightly around my hair as he was teaching me what pace he preferred. _He wanted us to work together. _

"Oh, Lauren...," he moaned.

I stopped all movements.

_Lauren?_

I looked up at his face. "It's Bella..." I told him, quietly.

He laughed. "Yeah, that's what I said."

His eyebrows knitted together, and he pushed my head back down on him, and I continued. My actions became faster. I needed him to remember my name.

_He just said Lauren._

_No! It was all part of the challenge._

Why did I feel so cheap? Why did I feel unworthy? Was it was easier for him to say Lauren's name but not mine? My vision clouded with tears.

He then exhaled, and I picked my head up.

"I'm ready for you now," he said. It was time to consummate our love. It was time for the trickery to end.

I shut my eyes so the tears were cleared, and then I wriggled out of my panties and threw them on the floor. I glanced back at Edward who was watching my actions with that bemused expression lurking on his face.

I sighed, I never thought it would have been easy to be with Edward. But I loved him, and that was all what mattered. He reached over to grab his trousers, and took out a condom. He ripped the packet off and waved the condom in the air, telling me he wanted me to do it. I nodded my head and did what he asked.

After I pulled the condom over his length - thinking back to my sex ed' class while doing so - I straddled his torso. He roughly grabbed the back of my legs, and I guided his dick into me. The feeling of my skin touching his was indescribable. It was something I had yearned for, and now Edward was making my wishes come true.

As he entered me, I felt a tight pain arise. I had to grip onto the sheets as it felt like somebody was breaking into me...well, I supposed that was kind of happening.

Edward moaned again. I wanted to yell.

I couldn't back out now, even if it did hurt. So I continued, holding my breath, while rolling my hips with Edward's body. As time went by, the pain started to subside, and to take its place was this hot feeling inside of me.

Edward reached out to palm my breast.

I moaned - for real - for the first time. He was rolling his thumbs across my nipples.

The sensation inside of me was growing, and I needed his dick - faster. He started to thrust himself into me - helping me. I smiled; I knew he didn't mean what he said earlier. I was winning the challenge.

That sensation was going to take over me soon - I could feel it. I would be liberated. That was my reward, a feeling that nobody else could give me - only Edward.

"You like that?" He questioned raggedly, as his thrusting became faster and deeper.

"Oh..." That was all I could say.

"I fuck good, don't I?" I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth spreading through me like a drug. The best fucking drug ever.

"...Edward." I pushed my hands up his hard abdomen, feeling the electricity between us. When the rush came to take me, I wanted to be holding Edward. I felt his fingers pinching into my skin.

"Oh yeah..." he moaned, "C'mon."

I arched my back. I was so close to my destination.

"Uh..." Edwards grunted, and his cock stayed in me for longer this time. He pushed into one last time and stopped.

He _stopped_.

"Thanks, babe," he said.

_It's Bella._

He pushed me off his body, and I landed next to him on the bed.

We lay there in silence. He denied me my release. I wasn't sure whether I was angry or happy. We had finally consummated our love, but it wasn't how I had planned it. I watched his eyelids closing off from the world as he succumbed into slumber.

I watched my man fall into a peaceful sleep, and then the pride hit me. I had finally done it. We were together, _forever._

_

* * *

_

I stood outside of his locker, like a good girlfriend was supposed to do. We had made everything official with our night of passion.

I couldn't stop crying this morning when I got home – but they were tears of joy. I felt overwhelmed with this beautiful feeling that I had never felt in my entire life. I was starting to accomplish something.

I grabbed all of my Edward photo albums from under the bed, and I kissed every photo before I left for school. I did it even though I was late; school didn't seem important anymore.

I thought back to the night before: our warm kisses, our intimacy, _our bed._ I thought I would have felt more fulfilled, but when I woke up at exactly 5.11 am – he wasn't next to me in our bed. He was afraid, and I thought we were over our fears. At that moment, I left the house of the party. I then crept my way into my house, but I couldn't get to sleep.

I curled my hair around my forefinger, waiting for Edward to show up. I still felt sore because of last night, but it was the perfect reminder. I couldn't wait to capture his lips and caress his hair. I almost had forgotten how good he felt.

My gaze rose when I saw him walking towards his locker. Excitement engulfed me, and I couldn't help but smile. My lover had arrived.

He was alone, looking slightly tired – probably because of our night of delight. I watched him as he moved so nonchalantly, that cool factor he had made him even more attractive, but it wasn't just his exterior looks that appealed to me. I loved that he was complicated and mysterious, and that he could make me do things nobody else could.

Hence, me standing outside his locker, and him staring at me, puzzled. My heart then sank. Why? Because that look on his face said more than I wanted to know.

"Edward, darling," I said softly as he arrived.

His dark eyebrows rose as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh… hello?" He said, uncertain.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. He immediately took a step back.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm saying hello," I answered, twisting my hair around my fingers more ruggedly.

"Uh, right. That's nice, can I get to my locker?" he snapped. I didn't move. Why was he being like that?

"What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't help but sound offended. The cracks in my voice were as clear as daylight.

He rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Did I do something wrong, my love? Did everything go alright last night?"

He started to uncomfortably step from side to side. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean? Last night. Last night when you told me you loved me."

His gorgeous eyes was struck with confusion. "I never said anything."

"We were together." I could feel my cheeks staining a classic red.

"Uh, I don't remember," he answered.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" The cracks in my voice were now collapsing into cries. Tears rolled down my cheeks in mini waterfalls.

He sighed. "What do you think I mean?" His evergreen eyes kept flitting from me to his locker. His discomfort made the air around me seem thicker.

"I love you, Edward. It's okay if you're scared, because…be-because, I know deep down….you love me, too." I told him. I wanted to be clear as crystal, but every emotion was blocking the eloquence of my speech.

His expression turned sinister. "What the hell are you talking about?" he retorted, irritated this time. "I don't love you."

It felt as if my insides were made of glass, and Edward had just chucked me onto the floor.

"Why are you lying?"

"Get out of my way."

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Edward?"

He looked at me like I was shit; why was he making the challenge so hard? "I'm doing nothing to myself."

"You love me."

He burst out laughing. "Please. . . shut the fuck up," he said, with a callous smile on his face.

He then pushed me out of his way, discarding me to the side while he continued to pretend that he was more interested in his locker than me.

The emotions I felt were ugly.

"Edward!" I heard a shrill voice enter into the equation.

My eyes turned toward Lauren, the petite blonde who had latched onto Edward's arm. How dare she muscle onto my lover?

Edward looked uncomfortable. "Babe..." he said, and then delivered a quick peck on her lips. Jealousy was attacking my soul, burning up my sanity.

"You whore," I hissed, staring at the bitch.

She finally noticed me, with venom curdling in her stare. "Are you talking to me?"

"You fucking moronic bitch! Who else do you think I'm talking to?" The anger escaped from me, like air coming from a pinpricked balloon.

It took her a few seconds to conjure a comeback, obviously shocked by my outburst. "Do you want to say that again, freak?"

Of course I would say it again. Hell, I wanted to do a lot more than say things. I lurched toward her, raring to scrape her face off, twist it, cut into her cheeks with my nails, make her as ugly as she really is - but my actions were intercepted by a pair of hands.

"Don't touch my girlfriend," Edward growled.

_Girlfriend? But..._

"Just fuck off, _freak,"_ he taunted. That lazy grin collapsed onto his face, and my eyes welled up.

They stared at me, but the information was still translating into my mind.

_Girlfriend?_

I couldn't stand there longer, everything I had done had turned out to be fruitless. I raced out of the school and darted across the parking lot, consumed with tears, with jealousy, and with anger.

_How could I make Edward see how much he loves me?_

He 'loved' Lauren, but that was another one of his stupid shows. Why was he being like that? My heart felt swollen as I jumped into my Chevy, and I drove around Forks, until I decided what I was going to do.

I parked and hurried to the counter in our local drug store.

As I wiped away the tears I asked, "Could I have a box of Ash Blonde dye, please."

* * *

I pushed my foot down onto the clutch. _I needed to be at school before the last bell._

It had taken me exactly two hours and seventeen minutes in a public toilet to dye and cut my hair. I had to dye it twice, because it wasn't as blonde as I wanted the first time. I didn't know that dying your hair could hurt, because as I waited the dye burned my scalp. I tried to ignore it. I was doing this for Edward.

I parked my Chevy in the student parking lot and waited. I took another glance in my car mirror; my new haircut seemed strange, since I now I had bright blonde hair that was chopped shoulder length. I hadn't done the best job, but I guessed that Edward liked blondes with short hair, and I knew that he wanted me to improve.

That was the difference between me and my dad. I was willing to improve for my lover.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and sucked in a breath when I got to the sore spot at the back of my head. The dye had really scorched my skin.

Suddenly, the bell rang with alarm, and my attention locked onto the double doors where all the students escaped from. I tightened my grip around my steering wheel in anticipation, and I felt a smirk spread across my lips. Edward would be so pleased.

It wasn't long until Edward graced the parking lot in his leather coat and stressed jeans. He looked so handsome. I quickly clambered out of my car, so eager for him to notice what I had done for him.

As he walked to his car, he couldn't help but notice me. His eyes widened, and I knew they were full of warmth and happiness.

"I've done it," I exclaimed.

His eyes sharpened, was he scared?

"Oh fuck..." he eventually said.

"Don't be scared," I implored.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Fuck...I thought you were weird but..." His eyes were locked onto my hair.

"Do you like it?" I asked, filled with hope.

"It's fucked up." _What?_ "What do you want from me?" he questioned.

_He knew what I wanted. _"I want us to be together," I said simply.

He closed his sacred eyes for three seconds and exhaled a breathy laugh. "You're still hung up about last night."

There was a pregnant pause - I _knew_ he remembered last night.

"Last night was the best night of my life. I _want_ you to know that, because I love you, and I'll do anything for you. You hold all the cards at this moment Edward, and I want you to know that I'm willing to be with you - no more games." It was like a weight was lifted off my back. I had told him exactly how I felt.

He cursed under his breath. I couldn't believe that he was still acting that way when I had just told him my feelings.

"I don't even know your name."

"Bella," I told him delicately.

His irises flared, but I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. All those crafted signals he made for me, and I was still confused with what he wanted from me.

"_Ok-ay_, Bella, we need to get some things straight. That night was a one off. I'm with Lauren, and she's my girl. You don't know me - at all - so get out of my life." That lazy smile returned, coming to haunt me again. "Besides, you weren't a good fuck anyway."

_He didn't mean that._

My cheeks turned a heated red as I stared at his face. "That's not true," I answered weakly. His face turned aggressive, and I didn't know why he was sinking into that state. I thought that I had done everything he wanted.

"What?" he said.

"That's not true - I know tons about you. I know that you're into rap music and that you collect signed posters from your favorite artists. I know that you have exactly seventy-eight CDs, and I know that you love your Xbox 360. Your favorite foods are pasta dishes, and your favorite flavored gum is spearmint. Spearmint gum is your vice, and also-" I stopped.

He blinked, and then I realized that he must have not known how much I contributed to our relationship.

"You're the person who's been breaking into our house," he said, exasperated.

I panicked. "It's for us, Edward. I only do it for us."

He shook his head vigorously. "Shut up!" He leaned into my face. "Don't you dare come close to me, my family, or Lauren ever again," he snarled, and then clamped his hand on my shoulder, pinching his fingers into my skin. "You got that?"

I nodded my head, speechless.

I stood there while I watched Edward leave me. He kept turning back to look at me. Did I do something wrong?

_He still 'loves' Lauren._

But he kept turning around to look at me. He wanted me to help him.

This was Lauren's fault. She was messing with my possessions. I hated it when people touched my belongings.

I wanted to kill her. That seemed the only plausible answer to my predicament.

I climbed into my Chevy and sped out of the parking lot. I needed to concoct another plan.

Maybe Charlie's gun would suffice?

Or would that method be too easy on her?

Since I was driving fast, it didn't take long until my Chevy came to a halt outside of my house, and I jumped out and ran to the front door, feeling overwhelmed with all this fiery anger.

I could poison Lauren. Rat poison could be fun.

I stampeded up the stairs, thinking about what else I could do.

I would do anything, as long as she wasn't with my Edward.

I then stopped mid-action. My door lock was broken. It was hanging limply from the door.

My heart stopped.

I took a couple of hesitant steps to the doorframe.

My photos were scattered along my bed. My possessions had been touched. Charlie was hovering over them, eyes glazed with an emotion that was completely foreign. I suddenly felt exposed.

"Bella, an ambulance will be coming shortly. I suggest you pack your things."

I saw red. He was touching my belongings. He crossed the line.

I clenched my fists, my breathing becoming uneven. "How dare you touch my possessions?" I shouted.

All I could think about was Lauren. Lauren touched my possession. What was it with people groping everything I owned?

My eyes darted to my desk, and before I even realized what I was doing, I picked up the glass vase.

"You don't understand!" I screamed.

I knew I chucked the vase, but I wasn't sure if it hit Charlie or not. I was filled with rage - I couldn't think straight.

I buried my head in my hands. _I think._ At this point, my memory seemed hazy, and my thoughts were unhinged. All I could hear was Charlie's voice shouting, over and over. The way exact same way he shouted with my mother.

Charlie didn't understand. How could he understand something like that? The bond between Edward and me was so strong.

I felt Charlie's arms trying to cradle my body, attempting to calm me.

And then it dawned on me.

Charlie was jealous. He was jealous that he couldn't have the same relationship with mom that I had with Edward.

I reopened my eyes, and looked down on the floor where the remains of the vase lay. Charlie didn't say anything - he didn't get a chance, it was so quick - he just watched me. I picked up the beautiful shards on the floor and felt the jagged edges beneath my skin.

He needed to learn a lesson.

In one quick movement, I spun around and gouged the glass into his right cheek, feeling the points plunge into him. I heard his deep cries - he finally got what he deserved. My actions didn't falter until the glass had reached the other side of his cheek, scraping the pores of his tongue. His blood dripped down my arms, but I wasn't sure if it was his or mine, because the glass was cutting into my palm. But the color was rather spectacular against the white of my shirt.

Then, I was shoved onto the floor.

Was it Charlie?

I couldn't remember.

It seemed so quick.

All those men surrounding me.

Ruining my plans.

* * *

_**Seventeen months later. **_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's a new day, and everything seems perfect. _

_I haven't heard from Edward in a while, but that's him telling me to hold on. I am holding on, as everything will be fine soon._

_I haven't had any visitors in the past week, as my dad doesn't visit me often, and I told them that I don't want to see my mom anymore, because whenever my mom visits me – she cries. I hate her now. She will never understand. They keep telling me I'm sick. I am not sick. But I will be if they don't let me of this goddamn place._

_And my m__om's refusing to buy me hair dye. Why can't she see that I want to have blonde hair? Whenever I talk to her about it, she starts to cry again, telling me how I have ruined my hair forever. She's pathetic._

_The doctors can't understand, either. Now that people know about my love for Edward, I've never felt so lonely. Sometimes me and the doctors talk about meaningless things, about foods I like and shows I watch on television, and then other times they tell me about how I can't see my darling ever again._

_But they're wrong. We are destined._

_I'll be out of here soon if my plan works._

_One more challenge left._

_B._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. **_

_**What do you think of my first attempt of Darkella? If anybody has any questions, feel free to PM me.**_

_**Congratulations to the winners of the Obsession contest!  
**_

_**Also, a massive thank you to my beta Dazzledin2008, she is superb! Also, she has a great story called Trunk Boy - check it out if you like reading your dark and twisted Bella's. **_

_**Thank you again.**_

_**Kitty.  
**_


End file.
